


Короткая позиция

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing, The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Микки Пирсон случайно встречает продавца себе не по зубам. Или не продавца вовсе
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Короткая позиция

Впоследствии Рэй ему на собственном гроссбухе поклянется, что все проверил. И отчет из министерства природных ресурсов, и декларацию о доходах и расходах, и выписку с места работы: каждая бумажка была девственно правдивой, разве что не сияла святостью. По данным из открытых источников (в том числе полученных от нескольких всезнающих кумушек, что никогда не ошибаются) мисс Интегра Файрбрук Хеллсинг должна быть бедна, как церковная мышь.  
Все ее расходы — на содержание огромного фамильного особняка (памятник архитектуры восемнадцатого века, льготы по налогообложению не предусмотрены), едва-едва покрываются скромной зарплатой искусствоведа в каком-то из сотен учрежденных лично Королевой фондов по содержанию коллекций прерафаэлитов. На ее имя был зарегистрирован только старенький «Фолькс», чуть ли не на дизельной тяге. Скромные страховые выплаты от работодателя сулили ей, женщине, недавно перешагнувшей рубеж сорокалетия, унылую полуголодную старость, да и статус в колонке «Семейное положение» должен был очень действовать ей на нервы. У Микки Пирсона специально для таких дам было особое предложение, сочное, свеженькое — как раз хватит, чтоб обновить побитые пылью и солнечным светом драпировки на окнах, а также нанять, наконец, садовника, чтобы поухаживал за газоном! Тем более (и это Рэй ему подчеркивал особо) мисс Хеллсинг, вопреки обыкновениям голодающей аристократии, редко появляется на приемах и званых ужинах, где можно было прокормиться на пару недель вперед, если взять сумочку повместительнее и платье с большими внутренними карманами. При таком звании, при таких папиных достижениях — о, большая была личность, в салонах его до сих пор припоминают, как «того милейшего молодого человека, что в одних сапогах для верховой езды галопировал через танцевальный зал».  
Микки знал подход к стареющим аристократкам, чахнущим над остатками своей великосветской красоты и грации, и заявленная на кадастровом плане площадь особняка прямо-таки взывала к его внутреннему хищнику, который готов был метить и покрывать новые территории.  
Уже сидя в глубоком, тончайшей выделки кресле, ерзая и переводя взгляд со сверхсовременного телефона с выходом на спутник на стоянку, где красовалось несколько раритетных автомобилей, Микки Пирсон все гадал — какой петух клюнул мисс Хеллсинг в ее удивительно спортивную задницу, что она в самом деле согласилась на встречу? Если это издевка — что же, женщина, перед входом в кабинет которой тебя шмонают три здоровенных бугая с армейской выучкой, имеет право на любые издевки.  
Начать хотя бы с того, что ее особняк был огорожен. Не просто заборчиком или, там, декоративным кустарничком, пожеванным всеми окрестными овцами, а огромным щетинистым забором, с колючей проволокой и битым стеклом по верхнему коньку. Оставалось лишь догадываться, врала ли табличка «осторожно, мины!» по правую руку от входа. И размышлять, кто, черт возьми, так мастерски подделывает спутниковые снимки с гугл-карт, что вот эта махина особняка, увешанная мини-вышками и тарелками связи, на фото выглядит как ветшающий дом-призрак. Будто во время Инцидента снимали, ей-богу.  
Далее — сама охрана, «неприметные» ребятки на фоне, каждый поперек себя шире, с самой бандитской физиономией, какую могло позволить воображение, всех сортов и расцветок, и черные, и желтые, и, кажется, даже русские — целая армия, все как на подбор, увешаны огнестрелом, будто рождественская елка конфетками. Микки грешным делом задумался, не схантить ли парочку особо выдающихся экземпляров с резюме, буквально написанным шрамами на лице.  
К внушительным ребяткам прилагалось несколько внушительных же зданий на заднем дворе: разумеется, никак за мисс Хеллсинг не записанных. С той стороны периодически что-то выразительно и сыто взрыкивало, тарахтело и выстреливало, заставляя даже Микки подергаться.  
Окончательно Микки Пирсон осознал, что имеет дело с очень крутой силовой шишкой, когда увидел несколько подлинников Доре, Климта (малые композиции, разумеется) и скромненького Блейка на стене в коридоре. Виски тридцатилетней выдержки и самоуверенная усмешка человека, на заднем дворе которого припаркован целый вертолет (кроме шуток!) стали для Микки Пирсона добивочкой. Удивительно, что его в принципе подпустили так близко. Не иначе как сильные мира сего, замаскированные под самых скромных в мире училок искусствоведения, алчут поупражняться в стрельбе.  
— Я готова выслушать ваше предложение, — она говорила так серьезно, как может говорить только едва сдерживающий смех человек. — И будьте умеренно велеречивы, я прошу вас. Щедрость Микки Пирсона не знает границ, когда речь заходит о комплиментах и деньгах, насколько мне известно.  
Микки выкрутился. В конце концов, корочки MBA и практика финансового аналитика пригодилась ему в жизни. Он начал нести какую-то чушь про инвестиции в памятники архитектуры, выгодные сделки по хеджированию коротких позиций по шесть процентов и весьма удачное расположение ее поместья относительно лондонской розы ветров. Все то время, что он разливался мыслью, мисс Хеллсинг выразительно побалтывала стаканом с виски, гремя в нем кубиками. И в этом жесте (а также в наклоне головы, в выразительно заломленном запястье, когда она прикуривала, в похожем на ножницы силуэте растопыренных пальцев) было что-то едва уловимо знакомое.  
Если в правилах у этой дамочки не было кастрации незадачливого залетчика, то она развлекалась этим разговорам как-то… по-другому.  
Не иначе как она…  
— Все это прекрасно звучит, хоть я и не представляю, как вы выложите на стол ту сумму, которую реально стоит это поместье со всеми прилегающими территориями, разрешениями и специальными условиями, — заметила она со смешком. — Но я так и не услышала главного: вы планируете растить марихуану на заднем дворе, на плацу или в подвале?  
И, не удержав более серьезной мины, расхохоталась так, что стакан с виски на столе подпрыгнул.  
А Микки Пирсон окончательно убедился, что женщина эта его знает и отлично помнит. Питомица какого-нибудь оксфордского кружка холеных аристократок: идеальный прикус, идеально задранный хвост, идеальная родословная и минимум пять пометов идеальных аристократических детишек любому, кто польстится. На таких вот седлавших «культуру героинового шика» девицах в девяностые он оттачивал свой дар убеждения, склоняя направо и налево культуру хиппи — культуру их родителей. Ах, старая, милая Англия, какие только течения она через себя ни пропустила, умудрившись остаться этакой зашоренной европейской снобкой!  
Но черт бы его побрал, если он помнит эту женщину. И это дико, ведь такую забыть было бы сложно!  
Что-то монументальное, без слов красноречивое было в развороте ее головы и плеч — тугой, широкой скобки, круто натянувшей небрежно наброшенный на них пиджак. Шапка то ли седых, то ли просто настолько светлых волос, острый, костистый абрис подбородка и мягкие очертания щек там, где прячется у женщин улыбка, взгляд такой же льдисто-синий, как цвет глаз — он бы запомнил, такие девицы обрастают иголками в раннем возрасте, таких нельзя не заметить. Одну такую он выбрал себе в жены, о чем ни разу за все годы не пожалел.  
И эта ложная память, секунда «срабатывания»: он точно, точно видел ее!.. Но ее будто почистили из его памяти, удалили.  
Он вздрогнул от наваждения и улыбнулся:  
— Вижу, слава бежит впереди меня?  
— А я вижу, что у Микки Пирсона все-таки короткая память, — хохотнула она, безжалостно подтвердив все его догадки. — Жаль, ты мне нравился.  
— И на каком же курсе мы с вами имели честь тесно общаться?  
— Малой ботаники, — усмехнулась мисс Хеллсинг, на секунду явив себя-молодую, язвительную и колкую без единого слова.  
Черт, нет! Он все равно не может ее вспомнить!  
Она внимательно на него посмотрела, покачала головой и хмыкнула о чем-то самой себе. Типа «ну-ну».  
— Не терзай память, — отмахнулась она, — представляю, сколько таких, как я, знакомых было у тебя в разное время.  
Микки в ответ только руками развел: увы, дорогая, увы, что-то с памятью моей стало. Понимал бы я сам, что именно.  
— Итак, я у вас на ладони, а вы все еще прячетесь в горсть, — покачал он носком ботинка, — если вам известно о роде моей деятельности.  
— И рыбных консервах, — поддакнула ему мисс Хеллсинг.  
— И о них тоже… как я вообще смог к вам попасть? Через всех ваших мальчиков и… секретарей, скажем так. По телефону мне отвечала девушка, по голосу средних лет, тихий увядающий цветочек, едва ли могущий позволить себе столь шикарное имение в столь приличном состоянии.  
— Да, за субсидиями в фонд сохранения древностей обращаться не приходится.  
Мисс Хеллсинг неторопливо встала. Микки невольно задрал голову: мисс Хеллсинг вместо тонких шпилек носила грубые тупоносые ботинки на плоской подошве… и все равно была выше, чем он.  
— Если я скажу, что решила вспомнить молодость, ты мне поверишь? — спросила мисс Хеллсинг, молодцевато убрав руки в карманы брюк и этак по-ковбойски качнувшись с мыска на пятку.  
— Скорее я бы поверил, что вы все-таки желаете продать мне свой особняк, — честно ответил Микки: чем дольше он ее разглядывал, тем точнее вырисовывался портрет.  
Да, они пересекались где-то в Оксфорде. Наверняка, она была его «шальной пулей», девчонкой, что разочек пробует, а потом бросает. Есть такой тип зануд и зубрил, что ловят от товара одну лишь головную боль, тошноту и тяжелый желудок, а второй раз пробовать не рискуют, чем гордятся до конца жизни. Микки философски салютовал таким вслед: одна шальная пуля приводит три удара в десяточку, закон больших чисел срабатывает в их бизнесе таким вот образом, и любая реклама хороша, даже от зануды.  
— Боюсь, для вас, мистер Пирсон, у этого особняка слишком глубокие подвалы, — вполне серьезно ответила она. — Не желаете еще чаю? – спросила мисс Хеллсинг тем удивительно звонким, напускным голоском, каким женщины умеют разговаривать лишь с полными и неинтересными им кретинами, сигналя всеми силами: «Пожалуйста, сам придумай повод, чтобы свалить куда подальше».  
А он только и рад был откланяться. У него еще пара таких сделок по хеджированию, и он, разумеется, не смеет задерживать столь занятую особу.  
Микки смог расслабиться только в автомобиле. Сперва выкурил три сигареты подряд. Потом наорал на Рэя. Выкурил еще одну и рванул в сторону города, где, кроме шуток, ему предстояла еще одна небольшая вечерняя встреча: его новый «коллега» настаивал на переговорах чуть ли не за полночь. И он, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Микки Пирсона (что за новая мода у этих аристократишек пошла!), был отчего-то бледен и разве что не заикался от волнения, хотя в начале встречи держался этаким пидорковатым щеголем. Микки же весь вечер промучился странной головной болью (будто кто-то щекочет мозги перышком, а потом давит на виски, он почему-то раз за разом вспоминал адрес особняка) и идиотским разговором, из которого ни черта не понял, кроме того, что его «коллега» то ли хотел, то ли не хотел поделиться с ним технологией изготовления и сбыта какого-то нового «жидкого» наркотика с «весьма своеобразным способом хранения», но времена нынче пошли сложные, дороги строят тесные, ретроградный Меркурий в пятом доме, и вообще, мистер Пирсон, не желаете ли еще чаю?  
Весь остаток ночи Микки не спалось, об встречи подергали его за нервы и оставили после себя невнятное ощущение «это еще не конец», а он, повинуясь чутью, совершенно в этом «не конце» не желал участвовать, предаваясь паранойе о неслучайности обеих встреч, от которых кровь в жилах стыла.  
Наверное, именно тогда все и началось по-настоящему.  
Ведь именно той ночью Микки Пирсон вдруг пришел к выводу, что для некоторых встреч и людей он слишком… опытен и зрел, и бизнес, что притягивает с обеих сторон столь мутных личностей, можно повыгоднее сбыть с рук.  
И желательно поскорее, пока рынок элитной недвижимости в лондонских пригородах находится на историческом минимуме цен.  



End file.
